


The travel across Hyrule

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: With Calamity Ganon gone, the four champion's spirits come back to life. Link and Zelda are living together in Link's home in Hateno, but Zelda wants to go out. Link had a brilliant (But sentimental) idea.no lemons sorry to disapoint.see if you can guess where and why Link is going.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Travel Begins!

I woke up the next day in my bed in my house. I groggily got up groaning. Groping for the Master Sword, I put on my champion’s tunic along with some pants. Upon reaching the familiar hilt of the Sword that Seals the Darkness, I got dressed, and went to the kitchen, where Zelda sat, a cup of tea in her hands. 

Teasingly, I did a fake bow. “Good morning, your Highness.” Zelda scowled.

“Shut up. I told you, when we are together, call me Zelda!” I stopped.

“Jeez, okay, I was just joking.” She glowered at him.

“You better.” I frowned.

“What’s with the long face?” She looked confused.

“What do you mean?” I smirked.

“Your face is in a permanent scowl.” Her face changed immediately. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” She looked thoughtfully out the window. “I wanted to go on a trip or something. It’s been a year since you know, Ganon, and I wanted to go out or something.” 

Link considered this for a moment. Then he knew what to do then, and he had a plan. 

“Okay then. Pack up your bags, and let’s hit the trail!” She looked surprised but happy at the same time. 

“Okay!” In a matter of minutes, we were packed and ready to go. At the Dueling Peaks Stable, we met Beedle, who stopped for a moment. 

“Ah, Link! I see you are here again! And you are not alone?” He indicated Zelda.

“Oh, yes, this is Zelda.” She waved nervously.

Beedle looked awed. “You mean, the Princess?” I nodded. Beedle almost fell over.

“Y-Your Highness! Beedle has anything you need, just step right up!” Zelda went a bit pink. She hated people calling her Princess or someone doing something for her just because she was royalty.

“Please, just call me Zelda, you’re among friends here. Don’t cut the prices, just act like I’m a normal human, not a queen or anything.” Beedle nodded.

“Well then, Link, the usual?” I nodded. Beedle took out a large bundle of arrows and gave to me, who gave him a Silver Rupee. We got horses, and we continued on our path.

Soon, it turned to night, and we camped out under a large rock outcrop. I set up a fire and two bedrolls. I indicated for her to go to sleep, and then stood outside the outcrop, sword out, keeping watch. 

“Link, come in and sleep.” I shook my head. I had been silent since they met Beedle, and he could tell Zelda was beginning to worry. I wasn’t brooding though. I was planning the trip in my head. I stood at the entrance for a while, even when it began to pour rain. Rain dripped down my hair, wetting my clothes until I physically couldn’t see. Then I walked back in, warming myself near the fire. Then, I lay down on my bedroll. I could see Zelda’s shivering form next to me, and I turned to face her. 

“You alright?” She shifted in the darkness. 

“Yes. just a bit cold.” She shivered again. Without me noticing, she moved closer. 

“What’s wrong?” Silence. “Nothing. Just really cold.” 

She snuggled up to me, shocking me, but for once, etiquette could wait. I let her lay against me, until she fell asleep. With the rain beating down upon out shelter, and the crackling of the fire, I fell my eyes begin to droop. They drooped more and more until I fell asleep.


	2. Kara Kara Bazaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol
> 
> why do i hear molduga music

The next morning, they got on their horses and rode to Kara Kara Bazaar, where Riju was going to meet them. As they rode, Link lashed back to when he pulled the Master Sword.

It was a cloudy day in Hyrule Castle. Link was seven, and he was exploring the forest. He wandered the bright trees, until he found a large clearing with a stone pedestal with a sword lodged inside it. Struck by curiosity, he grasped the sword, and it felt warm in his hands. He began to pull, and pull. His stamina was beginning to falter. He was sweating, and he could feel his life draining. But the sword wasn’t budging. All of a sudden, when he felt like he was going to faint, the sword flew out of the stone. He held it, and watched in awe as it glowed blue. He ran back to his house.

After, when he returned home to his mom and dad, he was excited. His mother was cooking dinner. 

“Mom! Mom! Come look! It's really important!” His mother shook him off impatiently. 

“One moment, dear.” Link pulled on her sleeve.

“Mom! I found this sword in a stone, and I pulled it out !” His mother turned.

“No you didn-” She looked shocked upon seeing the sword in his hands.

“How- What- You-” Link beamed. 

“I found this sword! It… talked to me or something! Cool, huh?” Link’s mother grabbed his hand and rushed him to Hyrule castle. Ignoring the guards, she rushed Link to the King. Bursting the throne room doors open, she shouted out loud:

“The Master Sword has been pulled!” The whole court gasped in shock.

The king stood up. “Who pulled it?” She pushed Link into the royal court. “Hi.”

They took one look at him, and laughed.

Then Link took the Master Sword out.

They shut up.

As Link recalled that memory, he realized he had found another memory that was his.

“Hello? Link?” Link started. 

“Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry. I just got another memory.” Link tapped his chin thoughtfully. Everytime he had a flashback, it was when he was near something that was near the memory. He supposed the Master Sword would tell him. 

“That's good. Maybe when Ganon fell, your memories came back. Hopefully!” Zelda looked full of hope. Link laughed at her expression, but continued on his way. Eventually they reached Kara Kara Bazaar, where Link bought a few Hydromelons while they were waiting. Eventually, he got bored and decided to explore. He was looking at some rocks when Zelda shouted his name. He shot back to her, to find her standing at a shrine (How had he not found it yet?) Zelda looked excited. 

“Link, have you seen these yet?” He nodded, and pulled out the Sheikah Slate and showed her all the shrines he had found. “Can we go in?” Link shrugged. “Sure, why not.” 

And the two descended the elevator. 

-o-

As soon as they landed, Link already had a bad feeling. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the chamber with pillars.

As Zelda made to move forwards, Link stopped her. “Wait. This one is a Test of strength. I’m not sure which one, but you should stay back. These things are very dangerous. With that, he walked into the room. Zelda stubbornly walked behind him. Suddenly, the floor began to rumble. All of a sudden, A mini guardian with intricate patterns on its forehead got up and pulled out three weapons. An axe, a shield, and a sword. Its eyes glowed bright blue, and it shot a laser at them. Link dodged and pushed Zelda out of the way.

Link cursed under his breath as they ran past the explosions. He knew he shouldn’t have done this one. 

“Zelda, stay back. I got this.” Link pulled out a Guardian sword, and swung to meet the charge. The first hit clanged off the shield, but the second one struck it. It reeled back, head swinging, and Link went in. He jumped and slashed at it, dodging it's shield to stab it. At one point, the scout swung an axe. Link backflipped out of the range and unleashed an impossible amount of stabs and slashes in the blink of an eye. The Guardian Scout was momentarily stunned. It’s body began to rotate faster and faster, and it’s eye was building energy. Link stood his ground, his Hylian shield up.

“Link, it’s going to shoot you!” Link didn’t move. “I know. I got this.”

Zelda flashed back to Link’s death. A guardian was about to shoot him when Zelda used her powers, but Link had died from his wounds.

She shook her head. Just as the scout fired, Link did something with the shield, and the laser somehow reflected? And it hit the guardian scout dead-on. 

“I told you I got it.” without another word, Link kept moving. He stopped to grab the Giant Ancient Core on his way out though.

They stepped out to the gerudo desert, with the scorching hot winds. As they approached the Kara Kara Bazaar, a loud rumbling was heard. A large mound of sand seemed to be approaching the two. 

“Link, what is that?” Link was shaking, and he brought out his bomb rune.

“Oh, shit.”


End file.
